The Silly and The Ice
by dearestnoona
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana segalanya bisa terjadi. Bahkan mereka, tidak pernah merencanakan bagaimana bentuk alur yang akan mereka lewati, dimana titik perkenalan hingga penyelesaian tersusun secara rapi. Mereka, hanya tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya terjalin begitu saja. Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah; jalani dan nikmati. Warning! GS/HunHan!/absurd/RnR?
1. Prologue

**The Silly and The Ice**

.

_A fiction by __**dearestnoona**_

Romance, Angst

Hunhan

* * *

_((__**beware!**__Genderswitch__, __absurd__, etc.))_

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana segalanya bisa terjadi. Bahkan mereka, tidak pernah merencanakan bagaimana bentuk alur yang akan mereka lewati, dimana titik perkenalan hingga penyelesaian tersusun secara rapi.

Mereka, hanya tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya terjalin begitu saja. Yang mereka perlukan hanyalah; _jalani dan nikmati_.

* * *

Untuk sekian kalinya Sehun berpikir jika hari itu akan berjalan lancar. Tapi, siapa yang dapat menduganya? Gadis bodoh—yang juga manis, ehm, terus mengganggunya. Sehun sadar jika keberadaan Luhan bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Tentu saja semua orang berpikir jika Luhan benar-benar tertarik dengan Sehun. _Tapi bukan dengan cara mengikutinya setiap hari juga kan?_

"Tidak kusangka jika balok es bisa tahan di musim panas seperti ini!" Ya Tuhan, bisa-bisa Sehun mati muda karena mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu.

Sesungguhnya ini hal yang biasa, sehingga Sehun cukup kebal dengan keberadaan Luhan. Jujur saja, dari awal bertemu dengan Luhan, dirinya sudah menduga jika pertemuan tersebut membawa petaka yang terus berlangsung hingga kini.

Luhan, si gadis penggembala, jorok, dan juga bodoh_; siapa yang mau dengan gadis seperti itu, huh? _

Tapi dari segala kejelekan yang ada, Sehun tahu jika Luhan sebenarnya memiliki sisi yang _sedikit_ baik. Luhan memang gadis yang jorok, kebiasaannya menggembala domba membuat orang-orang menatapnya jijik. Di usianya yang menginjak remaja, tentu saja Luhan seharusnya bergaul bersama tema-teman sebayanya, bukannya berkawan dengan sekumpulan domba bau itu.

"Dan tidak kusangka jika seekor domba tengah mengajakku berbicara," Sehun mencibirnya dengan kalimat yang menginjak-injaknya. "Oh! Siapa sangka jika balok es mengerti bahasa domba? Mengejutkan sekali!" Seakan tahu jika perang dunia ketiga akan berlangsung, Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

Sejujurnya, Sehun ingin membalas perkataan Luhan, tetapi dia pikir hari ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan perang dunia ketiga. Sehun bungkam, seolah-olah Luhan tidak dianggap.

Seketika hening menyergap. Hanya suara kicauan burung di musim panas. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ada festival musim panas di balai kota, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan,"

Hening. Sehun tidak bergeming dari tidurnya. Luhan benar-benar kesal, segera dia melemparkan batu kerikil ke arah Sehun.

_Tak_! Kena. _Dan sekarang, kau telah membangunkan beruang yang tengah menikmati tidurnya, Luhan._

Mata sipit yang terbuka, mengkilat bagaikan ada secercah kemarahan. Luhan langsung bungkam, tidak berani melihat kea rah mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu, Luhan?" alunan suara serak mendominasi setiap kata yang diucapkannya, membuat Luhan sedikit merinding. "Ada dua hal yang paling aku benci,"

"Yang pertama, aku benci ketika waktu santaiku dikacaukan," sambungnya, lalu "yang kedua..,"

"Aku benci kenyataan jika kau ada di sini. Menggangguku, mengacaukan segalanya. Ya, aku membenci segalanya yang ada pada dirimu."

Hening. Luhan bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tetapi kemudian suara kecil itu membuka keheningan, bagai angin yang berhembus. "Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi artinya aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu, begitu?"

_Bingo! Akhirnya kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Luhan._ Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa," Sehun mengernyit kemudian, "Karena aku suka melihat wajah es-mu. Aku suka suaramu ketika kau membentakku. Aku suka cara kau mengusirku. Aku suka segalanya yang ada padamu, Oh Sehun."

Entah, kali ini Sehun merasa wajahnya memanas. Padahal Luhan bukan menyatakan cinta padanya, dan lagipula Sehun tidak mencintainya, tapi kenapa wajahnya jadi merona seperti ini?

"Tetapi, aku tidak suka ketika kau bilang kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku. Kau membenciku. Benar 'kan, Oh Sehun?"

Mata rusa yang biasanya bersinar bagaikan sinar bulan, sekarang malah berubah menjadi mata sayu, mata penuh kesedihan.

"Maaf." _Maaf untuk terus berada di dekatmu, maaf untuk kebenciamu padaku. _

Dan siang itu, di musim panas ditutup dengan aura mendung di sekitarnya.

_Luhan yang menutupnya_. Menutupnya dengan satu kata yang membuatnya pergi dengan perasaan sedih.

* * *

Musim panas telah berlalu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda si pengganggu itu. Entah sejak kapan Sehun merasa kesepian karena tidak mendengar celotehannya yang sangat mengganggu itu. Dulu, Sehun membenci suara itu, dan sekarang? Entah, dia merindukannya. Merindukan suaranya. Sehun merindukan Luhan.

_Oh, benarkah_? Sehun yang selama ini menyatakan dengan tegas jika dirinya membenci keberadaan Luhan, sekarang berbalik dirinya merindukan keberadaan Luhan.

Apa ini yang disebut benci berubah menjadi perasaan yang disebut…_cinta_? Ugh, ini terdengar sangat klise, karena banyak roman yang mengisahkan cerita dari benci menjadi cinta.

Tetapi untuk saat ini Sehun tidak ingin memutuskan perasaannya begitu saja. Tentu saja itu semua butuh proses untuk meyakinkan jika dirinya memiliki perasaan itu kepada _si pengganggu_.

Pada musim gugur pertama, Sehun memilih untuk pergi keluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman tidak ada salahnya bukan? Selain itu, pemandangan daun-daun yang berguguran menjadi pendukung musim penuh arti ini.

Hei, sejak kapan Sehun menjadi gloomy seperti ini? Perasaan tak karuan menderunya, menghempaskan ingatannya akan segala kejadian di setiap musimnya.

Dan musim panas yang mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Hei, balok es!" lengkingan suara itu menyambar Sehun yang terjebak dalam ilusinya. Suara itu, sangat familiar. Bahkan, Sehun masih ingat seberapa cepat tempo dan intonasi dari suara yang dikeluarkan.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas, dilihatnya pakaian panjang yang melekat di tubuhnya, dengan syal biru melingkar di lehernya. "Tenang saja, aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sini. Tidak lebih," ucapannya seakan-akan mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak bermaksud menguntit Sehun lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal jika aku merasa senang kau ada di sini. Maaf," lanjutnya dengan kalimat yang menyiratkan sesuatu di baliknya. Sehun mengerjap, dia masih bungkam. Sejurus kemudian, lontaran kalimat yang dikeluarkan membuat Luhan tersedak. Entah, tapi kali ini darahnya berdesir, membuat wajahnya merah merona.

"Hei! Sejak kapan pemandangan di sini menjadi sangat menawan? _Whoa_! Kupikir musim gugur ini akan menjadi musim yang sama seperti musim-musim yang lalu." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentu saja untuk menutupi suasana yang menegangkan itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Membuat Luhan merasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun tersenyum? Pemandangan yang sangat jarang. Apalagi untuk Luhan.

Dan kala itu, mereka menutupnya dengan ucapan selamat tinggal, walaupun Sehun masih bungkam seribu bahasa.

Serta meninggalkan kalimat yang terus saja terngiang di otaknya.

_Hari ini kau terlihat cantik, Luhan_. Dan selamanya akan terus diingat Luhan. _Selamanya_.

* * *

Sejak tadi, Sehun masih terus dibuat sibuk dengan tumpukkan kertas yang menganggunya belakangan ini. Tugasnya sebagai pengurus perpustakaan di balai desa, membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari kursinya.

Secangkir susu coklat menemani malam begadangnya. Mata sipitnya tak henti-hentinya menatap ribuan kata di buku tebal itu. Seserius apapun Sehun membaca rangkaian kata itu, sesekali dia menggerakkan otot-ototnya agar tidak terasa pegal. Mau bagaimana lagi, tugas seperti ini pun tidak boleh didiamkannya begitu saja, karena ini sudah merupakan kewajiban dirinya mengabdi pada tempat dimana dia dilahirkan.

Suara ketukan jendela menjadi pengiring heningnya malam. Angin yang berhembus sekonyong-sekonyongnya, membuat ranting pohon di dekat rumah Sehun bergerak, lalu menggesekkannya ke arah jendela miliknya.

Dengan diterangi lampu meja, Sehun sudah bisa melihat jelas apa isi buku tersebut. Halaman demi halaman telah dilewatinya, namun perjalanan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sehun sendiri tidak yakin jika dia bisa menyelesaikan koreksian naskah cerita yang telah dibuat oleh salah satu warga desanya.

Merasa lelah, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara waktu, atau mungkin dia juga bisa melanjutkannya esok hari. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduk, kemudian membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Usai itu, lekaslah dia mematikan lampu, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke atas ranjang. Tadinya Sehun memang merasa letih, tetapi sesaat membereskan pekerjaannya, rasa letihnya hilang begitu saja. Dan tentu saja, perasaan itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

Matanya kini melirik ke arah secarik kertas putih yang tergulung oleh potongan daun tua yang kemudian terikat di sekeliling kertas. Sejenak, dia merasa penasaran apa isi dari kertas itu.

Segera, dia menghampiri kertas itu, lalu membuka ikatan di sekitarnya. Dengan perlahan, jemarinya membuka kertas itu, seolah-olah tidak ingin kertas itu rusak sedikitpun.

Dahinya mengkerut, melihat isi dari kertas itu. Mengejutkan sekali. Bahkan, rasanya Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Apa dia hanya main-main denganku?" gumamnya setelah melihat angka 1 yang tergambar jelas di sana. Masih dengan ketidak percayaannya, Sehun membuka matanya jelas-jelas, siapa tahu matanya jadi buram karena terus-menerus membaca buku tebal tadi.

Namun, matanya tidak berbohong, dan matanya juga tidak rusak. Angka 1 jelas-jelas terpampang di tengah kertas. Sehun mendengus, "Dasar bodoh. Lagipula seharusnya aku sudah mengira jika gadis itu hanya menjahiliku. Tsk,"

Tetapi, mana mungkin hanya karena angka itu, Luhan harus membungkusnya dengan pelindung agar kertas itu tidak rusak? Pasti ada arti di balik semua itu.

Hanya saja, Sehun perlu waktu untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari isi kertas itu.

_Ya, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya._

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun pergi ke peternakan paman Han di pagi buta ini. Bukan terlalu pagi, tetapi hanya sangat jarang Sehun berkunjung ke tempat tersebut, dan lagi pada pagi hari pula. Paman Han yang saat itu tengah membereskan jerami di depan kandang, mengeryit sebentar karena kehadiran Sehun di sana. Sehun kala itu tersenyum tipis seraya memberi salam kepada pria paruh baya itu.

Dengan mata yang dibuka lebar-lebar, Paman Han mencoba memastikan, "Oh Sehun?" dilihatnya sesosok pria tinggi dengan kulit putih susunya itu tengah berdiri di luar pagar.

"Apa kau akan mewawancaraiku mengenai peternakan domba?" tanyanya ragu. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian, "Tentu saja tidak, Paman. Jika aku membutuhkannya untuk apa aku datang di pagi buta ini,"

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Paman Han, Sehun kembali menjelaskan tentang kehadirannya di sana. Paman Han mengangguk pelan seakan-akan dia telah mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sehun.

Paman Han kemudian membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya, lalu diikuti dengan langkah kaki jenjang milik Sehun. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Paman." Sehun masih tersenyum manis kepada sang pemilik rumah.

Pria paruh baya itu segera masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menyiapkan sajian untuk sang tamu. Dengan tatakan sederhana tersebut, ditaruhnya dua cangkir teh hangat. Sejurus kemudian, Paman Han segera keluar dari dapur, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kusajikan. Selamat menikmati," kata Paman Han dengan senyuman jenakanya. Sehun kemudian berdiri lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, malah aku yang telah merepotkanmu, Paman Han."

"Soal itu…—kutanyakan tadi, bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada ambigu. Paman Han membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah, itu. Yang kutahu dia sudah jarang menggiring domba-dombaku lagi,"

Sehun mengernyit, "Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak tinggal di sini?" terdengar kekehan pelan, "Waktu itu dia pernah meminta izin untuk menginap selama dua hari di sini, tetapi setelahnya dia langsung berpamitan untuk pergi," Paman Han menghela nafasnya, "Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku dimana dia tinggal. Setiap harinya dia hanya menyapaku, dan menggiring domba-dombaku ke padang rumput, dan setelahnya dia hanya bercerita mengenai pengalaman menakjubkannya ketika dia menggiring domba-dombaku."

Sehun terlihat murung, helaan nafas terdengar dari inderanya, "Ah, begitu. Dia benar-benar sulit ditebak," jemarinya memutuskan untuk mengambil secangkir teh hangat.

"Kukira selama kau bersamanya, dia sudah menceritakan segalanya padamu. Jadi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, _huh_?" pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya seakan tidak percaya, "Jadi apa yang kaulakukan bersamanya setiap hari?" pertanyaan Paman Han membuat Sehun mati kutu. Entah dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, karena seingatnya tidak ada kalimat penting yang diucapkan dirinya kepada sosok itu, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka hanya mengabiskan waktu sebagaimana kedua rival bekerja.

"Aku juga…—tidak tahu." _Dan aku juga tidak mengerti._

"Kalau begitu, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan menanyakan dimana dia tinggal, oke?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Terima kasih, Paman Han." Sehun yang setelah itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelumnya dia memberi salam kepada sang pemilik rumah yang sudah menjamunya dengan baik.

"Kau pasti akan tahu, Oh Sehun." Pria paru baya itu masih berdiri namun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mengingat sosok Sehun yang makin lama menjauh dari kediamannya.

_Kau akan mengerti nanti, dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal._

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Haihai! Aku newbie di sini, mohon bimbingannya!^^

Eniwei, ini project yang ketiga, setelah project-project yang dulu sempet gagal (tapi emang gagal sih.) jadi untuk para readers, mohon review dari kalian. Aku mau tau seberapa banyak respon dari kalian. Kalo emang sedikit yang respon, yaudah fanfic ini akan berakhir dengan ngegantung /apasih.

So, mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Silly and The Ice**

.

.

_A fiction by_ **dearestnoona**

.

.

HunHan

.

* * *

"Bagai angin yang tidak diundang, perasaan itu selalu datang tanpa disadari."

* * *

Seharian penuh, Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap setia pada buku-buku tebalnya itu. Jari-jarinya sedikit memerah karena memegang pensil dengan cukup erat. Belum lagi dirinya sudah memegang pensil tersebut selama lebih dari dua jam.

Matanya perlahan-lahan memberat kala sinar bulan dengan berani menampakkan keindahannya di atas sana. Selagi jendela yang terbuka, membuat angin yang berhembus membelainya dengan lembut.

Tengah malam seperti ini memang tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan selain memejamkan mata, lalu beristirahat. Tapi bagi Sehun, waktu seperti ini adalah waktu yang paling baik untuk mencurahkan imajinasinya melaui coretan pensil di atas kertas putih.

Di samping itu, pikirannya terus saja memfokuskan dirinya kepada suatu hal yang bahkan tidak pernah disangkanya. Orang itu, terus saja memenuhi pikiran Sehun, seakan-akan membisikkan kata-kata yang menyuruhnya untuk terus mengingat gadis itu.

Suara gesekkan ranting pohon menarik perhatian Sehun, yang kala itu masih saja terfokus pada bukunya, segera menatap ke arah jendela. Di tengah malam, dengan hembusan angin yang membuat ranting pohon tersebut bergesek dan kemudian membentuk suatu bayangan seolah-olah aka nada seseorang yang menampakkan diri di sana.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun agak bergidik ngeri. Mengingat beberapa legenda dan cerita rakyat yang beredar di masyarakat mengenai hantu yang akan mengetuk jendela di kala malam tiba, dan masih banyak lagi.

Was-was, Sehun berjalan mendekati jendela. Dia bermaksud untuk menutup tirai jendela.

Baru saja jemarinya menarik tirai ke samping, tiba-tiba ada sosok yang tengah berusaha menghampiri jendela rumahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sehun bisa mendengar suara tersebut walaupun hanya sebatas lenguhan.

Segera, Sehun menarik tirai tersebut, namun yang di dapatinya ialah sebuah tangan panjang yang memaksa untuk menahan tirai.

"Si-siapa kau?" Sehun terlihat was-was, jemarinya yang satunya lagi digunakannya untuk mengambil tongkat kayunya.

"Hei! Balok es, tenang dulu! Ini aku, Luhan." Gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Sehun membelalak kemudian, ditarik kembali tirai itu agar sang tamu dapat berbicara dengan menatap langsung ke sang pemilik rumah.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Sehun segera bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Luhan mendecak kasar, "Aku sudah datang ke sini susah payah, lalu kau hanya menanyakan hal itu? Sangat tidak sopan,"

Dengan cekatan, Luhan segera melompati jendela tersebut, yang kemudian diikuti dengan raut tak percaya milik Oh Sehun. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Luhan mendesis, "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Sungguh."

Tanpa permisi, Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa hangat. Sang empu kini hanya berdiri melihat tamu tak diundangnya berlaku seenaknya. "Aku tidak bilang jika aku tidak suka. Aku hanya bertanya ada urusan apa kau ke rumahku tengah malam begini, idiot."

"Ralat. Bukan berarti aku tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu, _okay_?" tambah Sehun yang kemudian ditanggapi decakan halus milik Luhan. "Ya, ya, ya. Dan apa tadi? Idiot? Kau yang lebih idiot, bodoh. Aku bahkan sudah menjelaskan alasanku kemari. Jadi, beginikah sosok Oh Sehun yang ber-IQ di atas rata-rata, hm?"

Sehun mendesis, "Maksudmu alasan untuk hanya menemuiku?" Luhan mengangguk, "Hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Idi—apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun. Perlu kuulangi?"

Kali ini wajah Sehun terasa memanas. Baru kali ini dia mendapat pernyataan secara _live_ dari orang yang bahkan masuk ke _blacklist-_nya. Luhan kini memandang ke sekeliling ruangan pribadi milik Sehun. Yang ditemuinya hanya dua rak buku, beserta meja belajar dengan lampu meja yang meneranginya. Terlihat _simple_, namun terasa hangat dan nyaman—seperti pemiliknya.

"Oh Sehun,"

"…"

"Buatkan aku coklat hangat, ya?"

"…"

"Apakah seperti ini cara kau memperlakukan tamumu, huh?"

"Tidak, kecuali untuk kau."

"Ya sudah, akan kubuat sendiri." Balasnya kemudian. Sehun hanya terdiam seribu kata. _Apakah seperti ini caranya bertamu di rumah orang?_ Pikirnya, yang kemudian hanya dilanjuti dengan kegiatan membereskan buku-bukunya.

.

Sedari tadi Luhan mencari bahan-bahan di dapur Sehun, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Luhan bahkan sempat berpikir jika Sehun tidak pernah membeli bahan pokok untuk dapurnya.

_Jadi, selama ini apa yang dimakannya? _

"Kau mencari apa?"

_Akhirnya_, Luhan tersenyum tipis, merasa lega dengan kedatangan Sehun di sana. "Apa kau punya gula?" cicit Luhan. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan _apa yang tengah dipikirkannya_.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak mengonsumsi bahan-bahan mengandung glukosa. Alami, ataupun buatan, apapun itu aku tidak mengonsumsinya." Sehun menjelaskannya secara singkat, padat, dan jelas. Luhan hanya melengos, "Tambahkan garam dapur juga," Sehun berusaha mengingat, "Ah, aku lupa membelinya. Kebetulan besok akhir pekan, jadi stok garamku sudah habis. Sudah jelas?"

Luhan mendesis sebal, "Setidaknya kau punya sesuatu untuk tamu spesialmu ini tuan Oh," Sehun menghela nafas kemudian, "Besok. Akhir. Pekan. Semua. Stok. Di. Dapurku. Sudah. Habis. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Helaan nafas tersebut masih terdengar, walau tidak sekasar seperti biasanya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju meja, dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja kayu tersebut.

Malam semakin dingin, Sehun memutuskan untuk menutup jendelanya. Namun, mengingat Luhan masih ada di sini, dan ia juga tidak ingin sampai orang-orang bergosip aneh, Sehun membuka kembali jendelanya. Siapa tahu Luhan akan keluar melewati jendela lagi, batin Sehun berusaha jahat.

Sedari tadi, Sehun belum melihat Luhan lagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, tetapi pada intinya ia tidak mau peduli. Jam berdenting dengan damai, membuat Sehun terbuai hingga ia melupakan sudah pukul berapa. Tanpa mengenakan kacamata, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding tua yang sengaja ia gantung di dinding.

Pukul dua belas tepat. Dan Luhan masih berada di kediamannya.

Lekas ia mencari Luhan. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, sehingga baru saja Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, ia bisa melihat Luhan di sana. Gadis itu nampak anteng dengan biscuit coklat di toples kaca. Hingga kini, Sehun masih mempertanyakan dimana Luhan mendapatkan toples tersebut. Sungguh tidak dipercaya.

"Nampak menikmatinya, Nona Lu?" Sehun menginterupsi dengan nada sarkastik. Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan biskuit ini?—ehm," Luhan berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya. Delikkan aneh terpatri di wajah dingin Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis gembala tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak tahu etika orang ketika sedang berbicara?" Ia menyambar, "Setidaknya habiskan dulu biskuit yang kau curi itu di dalam mulutmu,"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tampak tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan pria di hadapannya. Setelah biskuit-biskuit itu habis, meninggalkan remah-remahnya di atas lantai dingin, Luhan bersendawa. Sontak, Sehun mengernyit jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

Sebenarnya dia perempuan atau lelaki? Tidak dipercaya, pikir Sehun seraya menatap Luhan aneh. Merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatap, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Apa?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau tanya 'apa'?" tanya Sehun tak percaya, diikuti dengan kedipan polos Luhan. Kini, Sehun merampas toples yang masih ada di pangkuan Luhan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dan membereskan semua kekacauan ini.

Remah-remas biskuit berserakan, membuat Sehun harus menyapu kembali lantainya. Dengan telaten, ia memungut beberapa sampah yang nampaknya tidak dapat disapu. Melihat itu semua, Luhan menatap kagum.

"Aku terkesan sekali," Luhan berucap beberapa langkah dari Sehun. Sementara orang yang diajak berbicara, lebih memilih diam. Ia masih terfokus dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Pantas saja kau hidup sendiri," Sehun menyingkirkan gelas yang telah dikenakan Luhan untuk minum tadi. "Sangat disayangkan sekali jika kau masih sendiri. Kupikir akan ada banyak wanita yang mendekatimu, Oh," lanjut Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Dan sangat disayangkan sekali untuk pria yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak. Oh, tapi aku meragukanmu, Nona Lu," ujar Sehun yang sontak membuat Luhan memberengut kesal. Yang benar saja, setelah Luhan memujinya, lalu dengan tidak kejamnya Sehun membalas perkataannya dengan sedemikian rupa. Bagai air susu dibalas air tuba, sungguh, kata pepatah memang selalu benar dan tepat sasaran.

"Awas saja kau, jika suatu saat nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, maka kau akan menyesal, Tuan Oh." Luhan membalas dengan nada mengejeknya. Sehun hanya mendengus jengkel seakan perkataan tersebut sungguhlah konyol.

Karena mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa sudah ada kerangka cerita lain yang menunggu mereka. Sehingga membawa perubahan tak berarti di sana. Menggores luka di atas luka.

_Mereka hanya belum menyadarinya_.

…

Matahari menghujani setiap celah di permukaan bumi. Hamparan padang rumput nan luas menjadi saksi bisu akan kebesaran Tuhan. Menciptakan sumber energi bagi setiap mahluk hidup di dalamnya. Kendati demikian sekelumit kisah menanti di depan. Menjadikan segalanya tak seiring dengan irama pemikiran. Karena itulah hidup. Perlu banyak wawasan untuk kita sendiri mengetahui betapa hebatnya bumi ini. Berbagai perpaduan yang masih asing bahkan belum ditemukan membuat mereka berombongan mencari suatu penyelesaian. Seakan tak pernah usai, mereka, pun takkan menyerah. Hanya sekadar rahasia kecil Tuhan yang belum mereka temukan, tetapi begitu berat tantangan yang dihadapi. Berbondong-bondong mencari nama untuk diakui, melakukan banyak hal di luar logika agar dunia mengakuinya. Menganggapnya ada.

Hembusan angin membelai setiap insan di beberapa lapisan muka daerah. Mereka bergerak lembut, seakan berusaha menggoda mereka yang tak memiliki iman. Sementara, segerombolan domba menghiasi padang rumput hijau nan luas di sana. Mereka nampak menyantap makan siang mereka.

Di lain sisi, seorang gadis dengan busana klasiknya, bersender di dekat pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari para domba. Di sana, ia terdiam, melamun. Ada banyak hal yang tengah bertarung di benak sepinya. Mencari siapa pelawan tangguh di antara mereka semua. Hingga pada suatu titik, ia sadar bahwa dialah pemenangnya. Gejolak batin yang tak mampu dihindari.

Topi koboy buatannya menampakkan beberapa lubang kecil di sana, pertanda bahwa topi tersebut sudah usang, dan patut diganti. Namun, akibat kerasnya Luhan membuatnya terus memakai topi tersebut.

Jika diingat-ingat sudah sekian tahun ia di sini, dan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Namun, sesuatu yang lain mendominasi setiap detik masa hidupnya, membuatnya gerah dan tak nyaman. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan topi tersebut, berusaha menghindari silauan sang raja langit.

Entah, namun seakan ada sesuatu yang membangunkannya, Luhan sontak bangun dan mengikuti aura yang menariknya.

Sehun. Pria yang sudah mengisi hidupnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Entah darimana dorongan itu berasal, dengan cepat Luhan segera mendekati Sehun. Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil. Tanpa alas, ia bahkan terbiasa dengan sensasi rumput basah yang mengenai telapak kakinya.

Di sana, pria berkulit putih pucat nampak serius dengan benda di hadapannya. Buku. Seakan-akan tidak ada hal yang lebih memikat dibanding buku tebal itu. Tanpa disadari, seseorang mendekatinya dengan nafas terengah. Sehun masih juga belum sadar, ia tetap fokus dengan setiap kalimat di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun seperti terusik. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di dekatnya. Entah, aura itu terasa sangat kuat, hingga ia kehilangan konsentrasi. Segera, ia menoleh menurut suara hati kecilnya.

Kedua pandangannya menangkap sosok yang telah menjadi lauk dalam menu hidupnya. Menatap sekilas, kemudian kembali kepada buku tercintanya. Merasa diabaikan, Luhan menyambar, "Baru sadar, eh?"

Merasa terganggu, Sehun menjawab, "Kau bau domba,"

_Striked_. Sehun berhasil.

Decakkan halus terdengar di sampingnya, tetapi Sehun memilih diam. Ia tertawa di dalam hati. Setelah perkataan Sehun tersebut, Luhan segera mengecek apakah tubuhnya benar-benar beraroma tidak sedap layaknya domba.

Desisan kesal menjadi pengiring selanjutnya. Setelah pengecekkan tadi, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun membohonginya.

"Wah, benar. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba mencium aroma domba eksklusif ini, Oh?" Luhan menyambar Sehun dengan tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuh rampingnya ke arah Sehun. Dengan menyodorkan tubuhnya yang sempat dibilang bau domba, nampaknya Luhan tidak terima akan hal itu, sehingga ia mencoba untuk balas dendam.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengusik Sehun dengan tubunnya. Ia mendekatkan pakaian yang dikenakannya ke arah Sehun, "Hei, hei! Hentikan!" seru Sehun di sana yang masih terganggu dengan cara balas dendam Luhan.

"Rasakan itu balok es! Rasakan bau domba dari tubuhku!" Luhan tertawa setan. Di benaknya, ia merasa puas mengusik Sehun dengan cara tak masuk akalnya tersebut.

Sudah beberapa menit, tetapi Luhan masih setia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun; tepatnya di bagian hidung. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, yang pasti kini mereka terlihat sangat intim. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika ada yang melihat mereka seperti itu. Mungkin akan ada gossip aneh seperti "Dua insan muda yang tengah berhubungan intim di bawah teriknya matahari."

_Sungguh memalukan_.

Kini, Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun, dengan menghadap ke arah wajah Sehun sambil terus menahan kepalanya untuk terus mencium aroma domba yang dikatakannya tadi. Sehun bahkan terlihat seperti anak balita yang tengah menyusu pada Ibunya. Dan Ibu tersebut ialah Luhan.

Entah karena Luhan yang terlalu bersemangat, atau Sehun yang kehilangan keseimbangannya, Tubuh Sehun terjungkal ke belakang; bersamaan dengan Luhan yang masih di hadapannya, atau tepat di atasnya sekarang.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, hingga menyadari seperti apa posisi mereka sekarang ini. Kepala Luhan berada agak ke atas dari kepala Sehun, sebab posisinya yang agak meninggi tadi. Wajah Sehun tepat menghadap ke arah dua buah gundukkan kenyal, yang sialnya berada sangat dekat dengannya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Luhan langsung melompat histeris. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dadanya sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"Dasar lelaki mesum!" seru Luhan tak kalah histeris. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mendelik kesal, _bukankah dia yang memulainya, mengapa aku yang disalahkan?_ Tanyanya membatin.

"Hei!" jari telunjuk itu menunjuk ke arah Sehun, "Dasar mesum! Karena kau, dadaku sudah tidak perawan lagi!" Sehun mengernyit aneh. Ajaib. Benar-benar ajaib.

"Kau pikir dadamu itu cukup besar? Bahkan anak sekolah dasar, pun lebih besar darimu," sungut Sehun yang diikuti tatapan tidak percaya Luhan.

"Dasar balok es mesum!

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N **

HAIIII! WHO'S BEEN WAITING THIS FIC FOR LONG AWAIT? I'M BACK WITH NEW CHAPTER YAY

It's been a year since I posted the first chap (pls forgive me)

And what is this, just 2k+ words? Lol, aku gak menyengajakannya, lho. Karena aku juga buat di hari ini, dan selesai di hari ini juga, so maklumin saja;")

Btw, aku udah buat epilogue-nya, tapi belum selesai chapter selanjutnya (lolololol). Aku sih gak mau memperpanjang cerita, dan gak tau kayaknya juga gak bakal sampe puluhan. Paling mentok 10 (itu, pun kalo niat.)

Lalu, untuk chapter kemarin, sebenernya bukan chapter satu yang asli, melainkan prologue. Cerita ini entah udah sekian waktu gak pernah dijamah, jadi banyak perombakan, so yea. Jadi, buat yang nanya Luhan kemana dsb bisa dinantikan di chapter berikutnya, so stay tune:-)

Dan untuk yang mau kenal lebih deket (halah) bisa kontak saya lewat line, kok hehehe. Id line-nya juga sama persis dengan pen-name, jadi gak usah dikasih tau lagi ya.

Oh ya, kalo mau jangan panggil Thor, author, dan sejenisnya, karena saya bukan mahluk karangan manusia yang eksistensinya dikenal melalui tulisan, maupun elektronik. Jadi, panggil aja "Sit" (bukan sit duduk, oke), buat yang di bawah 00 line, bisa panggil Kak, atau panggil Sit juga gak apa. As long as you'd deal with.

Okaaaay, sekian cuap-cuapnya, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata, kalimat, maupun paragraf, saya **dearestnoona** hanya ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf atas keterlambatan fanfiksi yang belum sempat di-update (tidak hanya untuk fanfiksi ini), dan bila ada typo juga mohon dimaklumin, karena emang sindrom kemalasan selalu datang tanpa diundang layaknya jelangkung.

See ya in the next chap!

Love,

**dearestnoona**


End file.
